fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ArtistOfTheDaleks
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ArtistOfTheDaleks! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 17:43, November 26, 2016 (UTC) You require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Just use a standard magic and put some hard work into your character, then ask again after the criteria has been met, you'll be fine. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:37, November 26, 2016 (UTC) On your Ancestral Magic page, please remove "This magic type is comparable in power to the Lost Magics or even possibly more powerful. It is a form of magic that if in the wrong hands could possibly destroy "the very world we live in". Like lost magic, Knowing an Ancestral Magic brings one closer to the "source of Magic" and possibly even closer than the Lost Magics. The origins of Ancestral magic are unknown due to it being an Esoteric Art. It's been noted by Raziel that this magic predates Zeref himself meaning it is at least more than 400 years old. Families that use this form of magic include the Lux Narchis Family." It's obvious that you're just trying to make "it's Lost Magic but it's not". Remove any references to it predating Zeref and being "closer" than Lost Magics. Additionally, next time, you need to ask me to make a new branch of magic. Thank you for your cooperation. Per (This is my stage now!) 08:09, November 28, 2016 (UTC) On second thought, I've deleted it. You require my permission to make a magic category - you need to explain to me what makes it stand out from what's already there. Please don't forget this. It shouldn't be too difficult to just ask me. Of course, I'll restore the page once a sufficient explanation has been given. Per (This is my stage now!) 08:17, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Look up to read the previous answers I've given to you. It sounds a bit ridiculous that it "predates Zeref" and all what I've mentioned above -once I give you permission, rectify that. It's not written in stone because I keep forgetting to add it to the rules but generally everyone asks me to make a brand-new magic category. Now, you need to explain to me what makes it stand out from what's already there. Etc etc, it shouldn't be that difficult to ask somebody for permission before you make something. Per (This is my stage now!) 08:46, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead but remove any mention of Zeref so it doesn't end up interfering with canon - if you're using the illuminati as a basis, use something like a mageocracy instead. Sorry about the whole mess, just gotta go through standard procedures. Per (This is my stage now!) 09:25, November 28, 2016 (UTC) I've also restored your page, go and do what you need. Per (This is my stage now!) 09:35, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Image I don't claim ownership over the image, but thanks for asking, go for it. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 15:33, November 28, 2016 (UTC) What does it do? What are its weaknesses? Per (This is my stage now!) 12:18, December 1, 2016 (UTC) As you can see in the big red text at the top of my page says, "Additionally, please don't ask me for opinions on your work if it's more than a paragraph, unless you've already talked to me about it before this went into effect, or it has to do with my own work, or unless you can sum it up in a paragraph." This is a magic question but the paragraph stuff still kinda stands - can you sum it concisely within a single paragraph? Per (This is my stage now!) 13:12, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Ok. Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:57, December 1, 2016 (UTC)